


Burst

by Sylv



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not quite proper, are we?" "I think not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burst

They were sewing, and the two of them were trying to sit up straight, keep their knees and ankles together, not wrinkle their overly large dresses petticoats and keep their eyes on the needle and their fingers, and they reminded themselves that if they pricked themselves they could not cuss, no matter what.  
  
This was all difficult to keep in mind, as the girls were having trouble simply remembering to breathe in their corsets.  
  
Kori and Rachel, the two girls that, no matter how hard they tried, could never seem to do everything right. Kori was loud and boisterous, and she was reprimanded harshly time after time that she must keep quiet and do as she was told.   
  
“Women are meant to be seen, not heard.”  
  
Rachel, while being much quieter and less likely to draw attention to herself than Kori, was opinionated and waspish, and she once told her mentor outright that she had no intention of lying down submissively to a husband. She had been severely punished for that one, and came back to her room sporting angry red welts on her hands and forearms.  
  
When the sewing was done there was more, more, always more to be done, and learned and always something more to improve upon. “Your parents sent you here for a reason, and we will do our best to achieve those goals.”  
  
“Goals for who?” Rachel had once muttered, and Kori had to suck in her cheeks to keep from giggling out loud.  
  
Kori helped to tie up Rachel’s corset, wincing at the gasping noises that were coming from her. “I am sorry,” she said, biting her lip and pulling the strings even tighter.   
  
“It’s fine,” Rachel managed, attempting to run her hands through her knotted hair and hoping that her lips were not noticeable. “But I would do anything to get out of this corset, I swear.”  
  
Kori’s grin could be felt, “It is not proper to swear, Rachel.”  
  
The girl cocked her head and grinned in return, turning around to face the taller girl before she finished with the laces. “Out of all the improper things that I have done, I think that is the one that is least worrying.”  
  
The redhead’s slim fingers rose and traced Rachel’s jaw line, making her shudder and close her eyes. Kori smiled softly, that smile that was meant for her husband-to-be, the one that was never supposed to be directed at another girl, the one that was most definitely improper.  
  
\-----  
  
Kori smiled at the man whom she had just met minutes ago, although she was sure that it did not reach her eyes. He attempted to return it, but there was a clear and sharp discomfort in the air, as Richard Grayson met his future wife.  
  
Kori turned her head ever so slightly to the left, and she could see Rachel, who was having a much easier time shutting down her emotions and greeting the young Garfield Logan whom she was set to marry in a year or so.  
  
These young men would not get what they were expecting.  
  
\-----  
  
“We were never all that good at being proper anyway,”


End file.
